


His Children

by TheOncomingStorm40



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingStorm40/pseuds/TheOncomingStorm40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick thing i did to expain what happen to the Doctor's children before Jenny. T to be safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Children

The Doctor ran about carrying a gun in one hand and a child in the other, he crashed into his wife. She gave him a long sorrowful look "what are we going to do, the Dyleks are everywhere" she said "just keep them safe in till they leave" the Doctor said as he gave his wife a hug and handed her the child "but Lord Rassilon said that everyone must fight" his wife whimpered "I don't care what Lord Rassilon said, hide and keep them safe" the Doctor said and hurried off. His wife hurried off to a building and hid with her younger child and older child, the Doctor turned to watch a few Dyleks enter the building his wife disappeared into "NO!"He yelled and made his way through the rubble and bodies. But he was too late; he found both his wife and children on the ground dead with Dyleks surrounding them "no" he whimpered then turned and ran for the nearest thing he could take cover in.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know too short. PLEASE NO MEAN COMMENTS


End file.
